


Paradise

by pinkistheflavor



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Peaky Blinders AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkistheflavor/pseuds/pinkistheflavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who turns down an invitation from the Shelbys to spend a holiday together? - UPDATING JAN/FEB 2018 -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will follow the series in terms of events, however, events won't unfold as they do in the series. Hope you all enjoy!

Most things came easy to Veronica. In fact, it would be strange for things to not come easy to her. She was educated, and came for a well-known and respected European family that could trace its roots all the way back to the formation of the House of Hohenzollern.

Yet she didn't want to run her own business, or get a job at a museum or a children's school. She didn't want to travel to Spain to see her mother's family, the Basques, talk about revolution. What Veronica wanted to do, at least for the winter season, was spend it in England with her friend Ada.

Her parents tried to dissuade her in vain- they knew that they would be giving into her demands sooner or later, as they did with their other children. "You're too headstrong for your own good, Veronica," her mother would tell her. "I don't know if you get that from your dad or from me."

Nevertheless, two tickets were booked for Veronica; one for the train ride and another to get off the continent. All to see her friend whom she had met two summers ago while on holiday from school in London. The two girls met at a sweets shop, and immediately bonded when the shopkeeper with the shrill voice kicked them out for ordering too many cake slices. "You girls will get fat!" She'd hollered. "No man will ever be able to find your womanhoods!"

And though it seemed that neither of them had changed much from that summer- Ada remained lithe and of mid height, and Veronica tall and curvy- other aspects of their lives had indeed changed.

:

"Ada, I know how much this must all be for you," Veronica says to her friend when they are finally left alone after her arrival. Polly had fussed about Veronica's always being early and no men around to help with the luggage, but once she got her warm welcomes in, she left the girls alone, happy to have Ada talk with someone her own age for once.

"But you are so strong, you are. You can do this alone if you really want," Veronica continues, taking her friends hands into her own.  
"Pol is afraid that he'll never come back, that he'll never see his child and never marry me," Ada replies, her face stoic.

"Well, your Pol, wise as she can be, can also be wrong. And who cares? If he doesn't come back, then I'll be the baby's dad," Veronica finishes with a wink.  
Ada instantly cheers. "Argh, no one has ever accused you Germans of not having a sense of humor," she smiles at Veronica. "So what would you like to do first? We can go smell the dirty sea air by the boats, watch kids fight over scraps by the slums, or have a nice chat with the people whose lives my brother's have recently threatened," Ada says with a raised eyebrow, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Actually, I was thinking that I could take you shopping? Your birthday's just passed and I would feel awful staying here and not getting you- or the baby- anything."

Ada looks doubtful for a second. "Well, I'm not even sure if I'm keeping it, remember? I, however, will not turn down a gift. Let's go!"

The girls walked out of the Shelby home, arms intertwined, and headed down the street to the shops. Birmingham had changed a bit, Veronica noticed. There were less homeless about, and though the place would not be turning into the pinnacle of fine English society anytime soon, it was obvious that all the hard work its residents had put in had worked.

"We're so proud here at Small Heath," Ada commented, noticing Veronica looking about. "The whole of the place could be in shambles and we would still not leave."

"The whole place could be in what?" Veronica asked, a laugh bubbling at her chest.

"Shambles? Like chaos," Ada explained, looking at her friend. "It is a real word, Ronny- stop laughing! It's a real word!"

"It's a funny word is what it is," Veronica giggles, her laughs fading away.

Ada and Veronica walked around the city the whole afternoon, window shopping, literal shopping, and stopping to speak to old acquaintances who'd remembered Veronica, even after all this time.

"We should be heading back, Polly is probably preparing dinner right now," Ada states, checking her wristwatch.

"Ugh, we've been walking for hours, A. Let's take a cab," Veronica whines, running a hand over her neck.

"A cab? Are you bloody mad?! We haven't enough money, we've been spending all day!" Ada says, looking incredulously at her friend.

"Ada, my dear," Veronica starts, taking out her coin purse and shaking it at her friend. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

:

Back at the Shelby's home, Ada and Veronica stood at the kitchen counter, Veronica seasoning a chicken, and Ada cutting vegetables.

"Oh Ada, these are a lovely pair of shoes, but you shouldn't have," Polly gushes, looking positively radiant as she admired the shoes. It had been a while since she had received a gift out of nowhere.

"You're welcome Pol, but I didn't. Veronica did," Ada turns to look at her aunt with a smile on her face.

"And before you say anything," Veronica says, turning to look at Polly, "I am not taking them back. They're yours, and I want you to enjoy having them. They are a thanks from me for letting me stay here with you for the winter. I am very grateful, Polly," Veronica sincerely says.

"You are lovely, Veronica, thank you," Polly nods, her eyes shinning with happiness.

The women went back to happy chatter, glad for each others companies. With the slam of the front door, however, the peace of the house was shattered.

"Pol, what's-a-that you got cooking in that oven, ey?" Veronica heard the voice before she could see the person. She turned to look at her friend beside her, who in turn just rolled her eyes. "I remember you having a lot of patience, Ronny. That's gonna come in handy right now," she says, her mood slightly dampened by the arrival of her brothers.

"Arthur, John, we've got a guest so please do mind your manners during dinner," Polly warns her nephews as they enter the kitchen. "Where's Finn off to now?"

John and Arthur both give a shrug and turn their attentions to the aforementioned guest. "I remember you," Arthur says, raising a finger at Veronica. "Yous is Ada's fancy friend, ey?"

"Arthur," Veronica replies, crossing the small kitchen to embrace him. "I've read a lot about you, you as well... John, right?" Veronica acknowledges John on her left.

John gives a nod and a smile, giving Veronica a quick hug as well.

"We've heard about yous as well. Though we for sure thought these gals were exaggerating when they said of how lovely you were," Arthur smirked, looking at her up and down. "And you are lovely."

"Arthur, please do not scare the young girl away. We are going to have a nice, harassment-free dinner, okay?" Polly tells Arthur in her no nonsense voice. "Now, let's all take a seat, dinner is almost ready."

Everyone complied with Polly's orders, sitting down at the dinner table. John and Ada both flanked Veronica, with Arthur taking one of the head table places; this left three open seats in front of Veronica open, as well as one next to Ada.

Polly finishes setting the table, looking around to make sure everything is perfect, before sitting down and the other end of the table, across from Arthur. After a quick prayer, everyone started to eat, and small conversation began.

"So, Veronica, what brings you to these parts?" Arthur began, his mouth full of food. He earned a scowl from Polly, but was oblivious to it. Veronica smiled.

"Well, Ada and I write nearly every month, and I kept putting off a visit because... Well, I don't really know why. Laziness, I guess. But Polly sent me an invitation to spend the holidays here and I didn't really want to go to Spain with my family so here I am," Veronica said before taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Your family is Spanish?" John asked.  
"Ma's family is, yes," she replied.

"And what do you think of our small town then?" Asks Arthur.

Veronica smiles good-naturedly. "Well I think it's just enchanting."

Arthur stops with his forkful of food halfway in his mouth. "You think it's what?!"

"Arthur, do mind your manners, please," Polly says shaking her head. "Besides, she's just messing about."

Arthur looks from Polly to Veronica, who just winks at him.

Not a minute later, young Finn Shelby comes barreling through the kitchen entryway, coming to a full stop only when he notices the stranger in the room.

"Do I know you? I think you're in my seat," he asks Veronica, looking at her closely.

"Finn, Veronica is our guest, therefore she can sit wherever she likes. Come over here," Polly motions to him to the other side of the table. "There's plenty of space here. Now, where have you been this afternoon?"

"He's been outside the pub all day, tinkering about with his friends," Thomas Shelby's distinctly deep voice carries into the kitchen before his body.  
"Now what's this about a guest, Pol?" He comes into full view and stands behind Arthur, who takes the opportunity since everyone's distracted to get a second helping.

"Veronica is my friend from abroad, Tommy. She'll be staying with us for a couple of weeks," Ada replies.

"She's the fancy friend, Tommy," Arthur adds before returning to his food.

Thomas quirks up an eyebrow. "Fancy? Well then, I hope our small town will prove welcoming enough during the duration of your stay. Wouldn't want everything to be in shambles now, would we?"

At the mere mention of the word, both Ada and Veronica, who'd found it fine to let the previous moments of conversation unravel before her without any comment, both turned to each other and let out positively loud shrieks.

"Shambles!" Yelled Ada, clutching her chest. Veronica just hid her face and laughed.

"Girls, please!" Polly berated them both to no avail.

The men just stared at their sister and her friend, John slightly bemused, Arthur thoroughly confused, and Thomas wondering if he's stepped into the wrong house. Finn joined them.

"Sorry, sorry," Veronica apologized a minute later after they had both calmed down, wiping away a few stray tears.

Thomas, now sitting down in front of the two girls, poured himself a drink and considered the guest in front of him.

It would be a few interesting weeks indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Thanks all for the kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I hope you all enjoy!

Thomas Shelby thought he was a reasonable man, as long as he gets what he wants. He didn't very much like to yell because- well, he didn't need to yell very often. He'd found out that the right look followed by the right words were enough.

But when it came to siblings, however, these rules seemed not apply.

"Ada, tell me who the FUCKING FATHER IS," Thomas's voice boomed inside the empty auditorium.

Ada was, in a word, fed up. Thomas bugging her every chance he got, mixed in with her hormones and the fact that she didn't know when Freddie was coming back were all getting on her last nerve.

"The father, Thomas," Ada started, her voice getting louder as well, "is FREDDIE FUCKING THORNE!" She kept her gaze ahead; Thomas's anger was palpable, and before she could turn to look at him, he stormed out of the room.

Veronica had been listening to the exchange from the entryway, knowing it would be stupid to walk in and interrupt the two. Being as vigilant as she was, she stepped out of Thomas's sights before he could see her, knowing fully well she wouldn't get away with eavesdropping if he'd caught her.

***

A week later at the Shelby home, Veronica and Polly sat in the family room drinking tea while an exhausted Ada slept.

"She's a strong thing, my Ada," Polly nods, taking a sip of tea. "But life has a way of seeping into the bones sometimes and just wiping you out. And people don't make it any easier."

Veronica stared at the cup in her hands, thinking. "What will she do?"

"Well, she's going to keep it, that's for sure. It'll either ruin her or make her the great woman I know she's meant to be," Polly says.

"And we'll just have to see which," Veronica finishes.

****

"Ada you are not naming your kid Karl!" Veronica exclaimed, sitting up on her friend's bed.

"And why ever not?" Ada replied nonchalantly, folding and re folding the same shirt. "Freddie definitely won't mind. In fact, it was an inspired decision from the both of us. A compromise- the first of many, mind you," she continued, a small smile on her lips.

Veronica sighed, and couldn't help but be happy for her friend. Several weeks ago, things were looking sour for Ada, but with Freddie returning and marriage on the table, things were beginning to look up. Not counting, however, her relegation to an old dusty room in a basement with just about as much charm as a dumpster. But, for the most part, Ada was happy.

"Oh, shoot. I almost forgot to tell you," Ada says, finally putting the shirt down and picking up an envelope that sat atop the dresser.

"I need your help with something, if you could be so kind, V," she hands Veronica the envelope, and stares as her friend opens it and reads its contents.

Veronica quickly gets through the letter. Then she reads it again. And then again.

She looks up at Ada, one eyebrow arched up. "This a friend of yours?" She asks. Ada nods.

"Sorry if I sound a bit hesitant and confused but... Why don't you ask one of your brothers?"

Ada rolls her eyes and places a hand on her stomach, the other on her hip.

"Because they'll probably murder the bloody man. He just needs a bit of a scare is all."

Veronica scoffs. "As if your brothers weren't scary enough."

"If you don't want to do it..." Ada starts.

"Goddamn it, Ada," Veronica laughs. "So what, we get the old group back together? Emma Hawkes, a teacher, you, pregnant, and me, well, me?"

"Actually, just you and Emma, since I can't leave this prison. I've already told her where you'll meet up-"

"So you agreed to this before I'd given you an answer? Honestly, Ada!"

Ada feigned an innocent expression. "Oh, but I told her how happy you'd be to see her again! And the girl in the letter, Lauren, well she's just really nice and we need to do something!"

Veronica opened her mouth and then closed it again, putting her index finger to her lips. "Alright, I'll do it," she finally said.

 

****

Veronica and Emma met up after dusk at the Garrison, Thomas' pub. Both women were met with curious stares when they entered the establishment. The stares quickly became quick glances though, when John told the patrons to _mind their fuckin' business_ as he escorted them to the bar.

"Ey, you," John nodded to the barmaid. "Get these two whatever they want, on me." He placed some money on the bar. Leaning in between the girls, he whispered. "I think I know why you two are together again; Ada mentioned something in her letters. If you need anything, just let a fella know." He gave both women a wink, looked around, and then left.

Emma turned to Veronica, trying to hold in a smile. "He's something, isn't he?"

The barmaid walked up to the girls with a hesitant smile. "What can I get for you ladies?" She asked in a soft Irish drawl.

"I'll have a brandy," Veronica said, taking off her gloves.

"Gin and tonic," Emma said. The barmaid nodded and took the money off the counter. Emma stared after her, her expression curious.

"It's funny, I didn't think Tommy Shelby would let women work at his... Fine establishment. Especially considering the kind of people that come in here," Emma said, turning to Veronica.

Veronica shrugged in response. "I honestly don't think I care that much. So what we're here to talk about, Ada's friend-"

"Right, Lauren Moreno. I've met her, she's such a sweet girl," Emma shook her head in disdain.

"Do you know why her boyfriend... Does what he does? I mean to live like that- oh, thank you!" Veronica stops when the barmaid brings them their drinks. "To live like that," she takes a sip of her drink, "must be so scary."

Emma nods in agreement, drinking some of her own drink. "Well, she's alone, I know that for sure. She came with her family from somewhere in South America, I can't remember where, when she was young. Her parents had to go back though, so her and her brother stayed with neighbors, but you know how cruel some people can be. They were basically slaves to this family. Her brother ended up running away and she was left behind. She only got out when she met this guy, but it seems like this poor girl just can't seem to catch a break," Emma sighed, her face pained.

Before she could respond, Veronica was stopped by the look on her friends face. Emma was looking behind her, the hand holding her drink suspended in mid air and her mouth hanging slightly open.

Veronica quickly turned only to be met with Thomas, or at least, Thomas's side as he ordered a drink.

"Grace," he called the barmaid. She simply nodded, reached up to get him a glass and came over with a whole bottle of whiskey. He took his cap off and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

Veronica turned around to her friend. "What's your problem?" She whispered. "I thought you met him before."

Emma simply shrugged and took some more of her drink, her eyes still on the man.

"You know, I heard it's not kind to whisper in public spaces," Thomas spoke aloud, startling Veronica who turned back around. "Someone might think you're talking about them."

Veronica did nothing to try to stop the smile that started at her lips and made its way to her eyes. "And here I thought I was being discreet."

Thomas turned to face her, his arm resting on the counter. "Who bought you that drink?"

Veronica looked down to the drink in her hand, then looked back up. "Your brother," she took a small sip. "He was very generous with his payment."

"I'm sure he was," Thomas said, now looking at his own drink. He swirled it in the cup for a second, before tilting his head back and draining the glass. "Miss Merkel, Miss Hawkes, you both have a good night," he said before placing his cap back on and walking out.

Veronica turned back to Emma whose face was full of awe now. "Is your face like that because he said your name?" Veronica teased, standing up.

Emma stuck out her tongue at her. "I can't believe you bloody live with him. I'm having so many indecent thoughts right now, half from fear and the other half from... Oh, just forget it!" Emma rolled her eyes and finished her drink when Veronica started giggling. "Remind me to go to church early this Sunday," she muttered as the girls walked out.

"Oh shoot," Veronica said, patting her coat pockets. "I think I left my gloves inside. I'll get them back tomorrow," she said with an easy shrug. "Where does Lauren live?"

"Just a couple of streets away, come, let's get there quickly."

The girls walked briskly, arms intertwined. Much like Ada and Veronica, Emma and Veronica had fallen back into a comfortable, familiar rapport. Veronica thought, as they made their way through the streets, how great it would be when the three of them were together again.

"Here we are," Emma slowed. "Be careful, don't make eye contact with the people around here."

Veronica couldn't tell if her friend was joking or not, but she decided to be safe and not look at anyone. 

"Can I- oh sweet Lor- what is that smell?" Veronica cried out in a small voice, holding a hand to her face. Emma took in a deep breath. "Dead animal? Come, let's go."

Emma disentangled her arm from Veronica's, walking up the three steps to the old, dilapidated house. The door hung crudely on the frame, bits of wood missing. The windows, Veronica could see, were not windows at all, but rather mismatched pieces of cloth sewn together and nailed to the house. 

Veronica hastily closed the distance between her and Emma, giving her friend almost no room to turn. Emma gave her an exasperated side-glance, then raised her hand to knock lightly on the door.

Emma's hand lingered at the door, expecting to knock again. However, the door swiftly opened. 

At first glance, Veronica was confused. How did such an ugly looking house contain such a beautiful creature? She knew it was Lauren right away; the dark hair, olive skin that seemed to glow, even after years of living in dreary England, and full lips pointed at the South American roots that Emma had addressed earlier.

"Lauren?" Emma spoke softly. "We're here to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Paradise is back! I think that, because I took such a long break from this, and finished series 3 of Peaky Blinders some months ago, I have a better idea of where I want this story to go. It might take a HUGE AU turn after chapter 5, since I am not overtly fond of Tommy x Grace. I am going to try not to make Tommy /too/ OOC, since I love him just the way he is in the show <3\. As always, please comment on what you guys think, and I hope to have another update within the next week or so! :)

"Lauren is actually my adopted name for when I came here. Melissa is my birth name. It's sad though, I'm used to Lauren now. Melissa doesn't exist," Lauren states softly. The three women were in the kitchen, Veronica sitting on the counter, while Lauren and Emma sat on chairs.

Despite the outside appearance, Lauren took great pride in her home and had kept the interior neat and polished. Veronica took in the kitchen and what she could see of the living room. Though most of the materials Lauren possessed were obviously second-hand, nothing looked worn out or out of place.

"Thank you for letting us into your home, Lauren," Emma smiles warmly, her teacher traits coming through.

"No, thank you for coming, both of you really," Lauren says earnestly. "I- I was not really sure if I should have written and... Well, I was- I am afraid. I know that I am asking for a lot-"

"Nonsense," Emma interrupted her. "What you did, writing to Ada, was incredibly brave. We will do whatever we can to make sure he doesn't step foot in the whole of Birmingham for the rest of his miserable life."

Veronica got down from the counter, taking a step so she was right behind Emma. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We are going to go home and brainstorm and then get in touch with you in a couple of days," she says. "However, if you can't wait that long, if anything at all happens and you find that you can't stay here, you just go down to the Garrison and ask for me, okay? We want you safe, Lauren."

Lauren nods, a pained smile forming at her lips, the threat of tears in her eyes. "Please, I don't want to lose my home. I've worked so hard for this," she looks down at her lap, her hands closed in fists. "So, so hard. I have no one here," a sob escapes her.

Veronica walks the short length to the other end of the table, taking Lauren's hands into her own and unballing her hands. "Well, you have us now, okay?"

:::::

Later that night, Veronica sets the table for dinner while Polly puts the finishing touches on the meal.

"I believe it's just the two of us tonight, dear, so don't mind if I pull this out," Polly says, her demeanor sneaky. She opens the cupboard where spices are kept, reaches into the back and presents a bottle of wine. "Only the best," she says, her voice excited, "aged for a few years."

"Well Polly I have to say, I don't know much about wine or what aging it does, but I will gladly drink this with you," Veronica smiles, equally as excited.

As the two women began serving themselves their dinner, the front door slammed shut with a dull THUD.

Polly turned her head to the direction of the noise, only to be greeted by Finn. "Yes! Food!" The younger Shelby exclaimed, sitting down next to Veronica. "Where's my plate, aunt Pol?"

Polly opens her mouth and shuts it almost immediately, choosing instead to get up to fetch a plate and a fork for Finn. Veronica bites her lip, trying not to laugh. _So much for a quiet dinner._

"And what do we say?" Polly asks Finn when she's made is plate. "Thank you, aunt Polllll," Finn replies, then starts eating.

"Good," Polly nods her head. "Now, let's get this open," she reaches for the wine bottle and grabs a corkscrew from the counter.

Veronica thanks Polly once she's served the wine.

"Now, Veronica tell me-" Polly starts before she is interrupted once again by the slamming of the door.

"Who is it _now_?" She says, irritated. 

"It's just me, Pol," Thomas says, entering the room. "Please, don't let me interrupt," he says almost sarcastically.

Polly takes a deep breath in and turns back to Veronica. "How are your parents?"

Veronica answers while out of the corner of her eye, she watches Thomas get a plate for himself. Polly, too busy with her food, doesn't notice.

"They are in good spirits, thank you for asking. Oh! And before I forget, they have invited you and your family to come visit whenever you all want, just say the words and we'll make it happen," Veronica smiled brightly at Polly now. She wanted Polly to know just how appreciative she was of her hospitality and frankly, the older woman had turned into almost an extended family member, a testament to how close her and Ada already were.

"And what do you suppose we're to do once we're there, hmm?" Thomas spoke up, a drink already in his hand. He set a plate down on the table with his other hand, but didn't make any move to serve himself.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head slightly. 

"Well, I suppose you'd do whatever it is you don't do _here..._ " she kept her voice light, careful not to offend with her tone.

Thomas waited for her to finish, his eyes boring into her face, studying every feature.

"Relax, Thomas," Veronica offered Thomas a teasing smile. "You are under no obligation to accept, we are just trying to be courteous."

"Yes, do you hear that, Tommy? _Courteous_ ," Polly chides him, taking a sip of her wine. Thomas stares silently at his aunt before downing his drink and leaving the table.

 _Geez_ , Veronica thinks. _He needs to lighten up._

 

::::

 

After cleaning up the kitchen, Veronica decided to read. She got a book from Ada's room and choose to read in the living room. Hours passed with Veronica sitting there, flying through the book. Polly and Finn were already in bed, the other Shelby's most likely were not even going to make it home that night.

After checking the wall clock, which read _12:18_ as the time, Veronica decided to call it a night, but before she could walk across the room and up the stairs, she heard the front door unlock.

Thomas walked into the living room, removing his cap while he closed the door. When he turned, he saw Veronica staring at him, holding the book to her chest. Thomas made no move to walk past her, instead throwing his cap on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch's arm.

"Didn't think you'd be up at this time," he stated, his deep voice disrupting the stillness of the house.

Veronica shrugged slightly. "I was reading, the time just passed me."

Thomas didn't say anything, only regarded Veronica with a look she couldn't quite place.

"About earlier, Thomas," Veronica starting. "I know how you took that, and I didn't mean to offend."

Again, Thomas didn't reply, only gave her a look which said, _what do you know?_

"I know how I may come off, you know, being here. I spend and I go out whenever I please, and I advised Ada to keep her baby-"

"You-"

"No, let me finish," Veronica held up a hand, to which Thomas only quirked up an eyebrow.

"Your family is kind, and funny, and you've allowed me to stay here when you had no obligation to do so. I know that the idea of me inviting you to my home repulses you when we possess things other people have never even dreamed of, I know. My mouth gets the better of me sometimes, and I can only apologize for that, but I cannot change it. However, if I ever say anything that you deem disrespectful to you in any way, please correct me. I want us to be friends, not enemies, and the only way we can do that is if we understand each other, right?" Veronica finished, surprised that she said everything in one breath.

It seemed to Veronica that Thomas was taking her words earnestly, since he hadn't interrupted her nor broken eye contact.

Even after she finished, he peered at her face with slightly narrowed eyes, something Veronica found unnerving. After a couple of beats, he stood up, nodding his head slowly. Thomas dragged his eyes away from Veronica's face, looking at the book she held, then down at the coffee table.

"You seem to be under the impression that Birmingham is for people like you. Just walking in and looking at us like we're some sort of attraction," Thomas broke the silence, his eyes wandering to Veronica's again. 

Veronica felt her mouth curl up, but quickly fixed her face before Thomas could say anything. Deciding it was best to keep her mouth shut, she waited for Thomas to finish.

"One bad day is all it will take for you to leave this place. And on the next day, these _friends_ you've made here will wonder where you've gone, and why you've gone, and when you come back, no one will speak to you. No one will look at you. Because they'll realize that you never really _lived_ here, you don't know what it's like. You can call in the experience for a few months, then run home to gold floors and nannies and-"

"Okay," Veronica interrupted him. "Fine, Thomas." Veronica shook her head sourly. "You think I'm spoiled, yes, I guess I am. But I know right from wrong, and, yes, occasionally things here seem foreign to me because, guess what! I'm not from here!" Her voice started to raise a bit, but she was careful to keep it even as she took a few steps towards Thomas. "But you will not bully me out of here. And maybe I will have that one bad day. And sure, maybe I'll leave because it'll be too much for me. But what if I stay? Hmm? What then?" Her eyes flashed across his face, all intentions of being polite seemingly out the window. 

Thomas opened his mouth to reply back, but before he could, Veronica turned around, walking towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Thomas."

 


End file.
